Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Background
JP 2005-303018 A discloses a package having a structure in which plural power semiconductor devices are provided between three laminated substrates, respectively. In this package, heat radiation fins are fitted to upper and lower sides of the package.
In JP 2005-303018 A, the heat radiation fins which are large-size cooling members are fitted to the upper and lower sides of a power module to cool the power module. Therefore, it is necessary to secure spaces in which the cooling members are arranged at the upper and lower sides of the power module. Furthermore, there is a problem that the thickness of the power module is large and the space size for arranging the power module increases. Still furthermore, the cooling members are not connected to the center substrate out of the three substrates in JP 2005-303018 A. Accordingly, cooling from the center substrate may be insufficient.